Lunarry
Lunarry (Lun'a/H'arry) is the romantic pairing of Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter. While this is a crack pairing, it is supported by numerous fans of the Harry Potter series, both books and movies. Lunarry shippers believe that Luna and Harry are soulmates, and their love has a spiritual base, not simply physical or emotional. Lunarry Relationship When Harry Potter first met Luna, he found her rather odd, but was grateful that she was one of the few people to believe his story that Lord Voldemort had returned, and sympathised with the loss of her mother and her status as an outcast. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, they discussed the death of Sirius Black and the possibility of an afterlife. Harry "found that the terrible weight in his stomach seemed to have lessened slightly". At the beginning of the next school year, he reacted angrily when Romilda Vane implied that Luna and Neville Longbottom were not worth spending time with; a contrast to the previous year, when he felt slightly embarrassed that his "crush" Cho Chang saw him in Luna's company. During the fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry asked Luna to attend Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with him as "friends". Harry was one of the portraits of her friends that Luna painted and hung on her bedroom ceiling. When Harry took Polyjuice Potion to look like Barny at the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour, she recognised him from the look on his face. Shortly before going to sacrifice himself during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry noted that Luna was among his closest friends, whom he had hoped to see one last time before his death. After Voldemort's defeat at Harry's hands, Luna sensed that Harry wanted to get away from the victory celebrations, and created a distraction so that he could slip away with Ron and Hermione. Later in life, Harry and Luna would remain close friends; he gave his daughter the middle name "Luna" in honour of her. Some Lunarry shipper think Harry gives the name of Luna to his daughter because he loves Luna but can't break the wedding with Ginny. (Most of the text is taken from Harry Potter Wiki) Lunarry Gallery For the Lunarry gallery, click ''here. Lunarry Video Gallery ''For the Lunarry video gallery, click ''here. Quotes "She did not seem to blink quite as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her and now wished he had not. “Have a good summer, Luna?” Ginny asked. “Yes,” said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. “Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You’re Harry Potter,” she added. “I know I am,” said Harry." '''From The Order of Phoenix (Chapter 10)' "She will,” said Harry. He could not bear to contemplate the alternative. “She’s tough, Luna, much tougher than you’d think. She’s probably teaching all the inmates about Wrackspurts and Nargles.” From Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (pg. 425) “Oh no, I’d love to go with you as friends!” said Luna, beaming as he had never seen her beam before. “Nobody’s ever asked me to a party before, as a friend! Is that why you dyed your eyebrow, for the party? Should I do mine too?” From Half Blood Prince (Chapter 15) “Potty asked Loony to go to the party! Potty loves Loony! Potty luuuuurves Looooooony!” And he Peeves zoomed away, cackling and shrieking, “Potty loves Loony!” From Half Blood Prince (Chapter 15) “How would you like to come to Slughorn’s party with me tonight?” The words were out of Harry’s mouth before he could stop them; he heard himself say them as though it were a stranger speaking. Luna turned her protuberant eyes to him in surprise. “Slughorn’s party? With you?” “Yeah,” said Harry, “We’re supposed to bring guests, so I thought you might like… I mean…” He was keen to make his intentions perfectly clear. “I mean, just as friends, you know. But if you don’t want to…” From Half Blood Prince (Chapter 15) “He Ron says very funny things sometimes, doesn’t he?” said Luna, as they set off down the corridor together. “But he can be a bit unkind. I noticed that last year.” “I s’pose,” said Harry. Luna was demonstrating her usual knack of speaking uncomfortable truths; he had never met anyone quite like her. From Half Blood Prince (Chapter 15) "People expect you to have cooler friends than us,” said Luna, once again displaying her knack for embarrassing honesty. “You are cool,” said Harry shortly. “None of them was at the Ministry. They didn’t fight with me.” “That’s a very nice thing to say,” beamed Luna. Then she pushed her Spectrespecs farther up her nose and settled down to read The Quibbler. From Half Blood Prince (Chapter 7) "Harry had already reached the next level. Luna had decorated her bedroom ceiling with five beautifully painted faces: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. They were not moving as the portraits at Hogwarts moved, but there was a certain magic about them all the same. Harry thought they breathed. What appeared to be a fine golden chain wove around the pictures linking them together, but after examining them for a minute or so, Harry realized that the chains were actually one work repeated a thousand times in golden ink: friends… friends… friends… Harry felt a great rush of affection for Luna." From Deathly Hallows (Chapter 21) “Hello, Harry!” she said. “Er – my name’s Barry,” said Harry, flummoxed. “Oh, have you changed that too?” she asked brightly. “How did you know -?” “Oh, just your expression,” she said. Like her father, Luna was wearing bright yellow robes, which she had accessorized with a large sunflower in her hair. Once you get over the brightness of it all, the general effect was quite pleasant. From Deathly Hallows (Chapter 8) "He saw Ron’s silver terrier burst into the air, flicker feebly, and expire; he saw Hermione’s otter twist in midair and fade, and his own wand trembled in his hand, and he almost welcomed the oncoming oblivion, the promise of nothing, of no feeling… And then a silver hare, a boar, and fox soared past Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s heads: the dementors fell back before the creatures’ approach. Three more people had arrived out of the darkness to stand beside them, their wands outstretched, continuing to cast Patronuses: Luna, Ernie, and Seamus. “That’s right,” said Luna encouragingly, as if they were back in the Room of Requirement and this was simply spell practice for the D.A., “That’s right, Harry… come on, think of something happy…” “Something… happy?” he said, his voice cracked. “We’re all still here,” she whispered. “We’re still fighting. Come on, now….” There was a silver spark, then a wavering light, and then, with the greatest effort it had ever cost him the stag burst from the end of Harry’s wand." From Deathly Hallows (Chapter 32) “I think we ought to say something,” piped up Luna. “I’ll go first, shall I?” And as everybody looked at her, she addressed the dead elf at the bottom of the grave. “Thank you so much Dobby for rescuing me from that cellar. It’s so unfair that you had to die when you were so good and brave. I’ll always remember what you did for us. I hope you’re happy now.” She turned and looked expectingly at Ron, who cleared his throat and said in a thick voice, “yeah…thanks Dobby.” “Thanks,” muttered Dean. Harry swallowed. “Good bye Dobby,” he said It was all he could manage, but Luna had said it all for him." From Deathly Hallows (Chapter 24) 'Lunarry Slideshow' ' Lunarry (5).jpg Lunarry (4).jpg Lunarry (3).jpg Lunarry (2).jpg Lunarry (1).jpg Lunarry- (1).jpg Lunarry- (1).png Luna Harry.jpg Lunarry.PNG Lunarry 1.PNG Lunarry 2.PNG ' Category:pairing Category:Movie Pairing Category:High School Pairing Category:Book Pairing Category:Human Pairing